The Witches Of The Night
by wiccan-merrick
Summary: This story is like Sweep and Daughters of the Moon but I made my own characters. It's about 7 friends who discover a religion called Wicca and each of them find out they are each from a very powerful line of witches and that they must protect the world


Chapter 1

A cold wind came in through the window of Skyler Dennings room as his alarm went off. He woke up and said "Why can't this still be summer vacation" as he got dressed into a pair of baggy jeans and a blue camouflage shirt. He went downstairs and was greeted by his cat Opal and a note on the table from his aunt. It said "Hey Skyler, Hope you have a great day at school. Here is some money for lunch. See you when I get home, Love Aunt Kathy". He read the note and smiled. He had just moved in with his aunt and uncle after his parents both became addicted to alcohol and drugs. He didn't like the way his parents would act when they came home from work. They would come home and drink and then buy drugs from the guy on the corner and it just hurt him so bad because he did love his mom and dad but after he found out what they were doing he started to hate them and then he moved in with his aunt and uncle and asked them to adopt him and they went to the city and went through all the steps to make him their son. His parents didn't like it that he was leaving but they had no choice in the matter because they wouldn't go to court and get caught with drugs. His parents threw his stuff out on the street when he came over to get it and his dad yelled "Never come back here again!" and Skyler said "Don't worry, I won't!". So he got his stuff and went to his aunt and uncle's house where he has been for two months.

Skyler finished getting ready for school and was about to leave when he remembered that he had forgotten his cell phone up in his room so he went to go get it and it started to ring. "Hello" Skyler said when he opened the phone. "Hey Sky, want to come and meet me at the corner so we can walk to school together and talk about how not amazing our summer vacation was?" said his friend Dillon. "Sure. I'm leaving now" said Skyler. "See you at the corner" Said Dillon as Skyler shut his phone. Skyler headed out his door and walked to the corner where he met his best friend Dillon Wayner. Skyler and Dillon had been friends since they were babies. Dillon was a skinny muscular boy about 5'3 with semi-long blonde hair that went over his ears and over his one eye. Dillon was also gay and had been crushing on Skyler for a little while but then he gave up because Skyler wasn't interested in going out with boys. "So Sky, How was you summer vacation" Dillon said. "It was ok, nothing big except the whole moving thing. How was yours?" said Skyler. "It was okay except that I broke up with my boyfriend". "Wow that has to be the 6th guy you went out with since freshmen year?" "Yeah it is, I just can't seem to find anyone right for me" "That seems to be happening to me with girls, well the one girl I've had a crush on for a couple years now" "Oh, you mean Hope?" "Yeah she is just the only girl I met that I can actually relate to" "Just ask her out already, God your worse then me." "Yeah I know. I guess that I'm just to shy to ask a girl out is all" Skyler and Dillon got to school and went to their advisory. They went to Air High School of Performing Arts. Skyler was a writing major and Dillon was a music major. Skyler walked into his advisory and say Hope sitting in the back all by herself. As soon as he saw her a big smile grew acrossed his face. He went back and sat next to her. She was a skinny girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and she was about 5'7 and had a nice soft voice. "Hey Sky, how was your summer?" said Hope. "It was good a little boring but good" said Skyler. "I heard about what had happened with you parents" "Yeah that was the most that ever happened to me this summer" "Who do you live with now?" "My aunt and uncle. They have been so nice to me and I'm just glad that they took me in before things got any worse". The bell rang and their advisory teacher came in and started to give out their rosters. When Hope and Skyler got their rosters they looked at them and noticed that they had all of their classes together except one. "This is so cool now we can see each other all the time" said Hope. "Yeah, this is great" said Skyler. The bell rang to go to first period and Skyler and Hope walked to first period together. For first period they had Chemistry and they walked in and sat at one of the tables and then their two friends Destiny and Derek came in a couple minutes after them. Destiny was an average weight girl and had hazel eyes and brown hair and was about 5'6. Derek was a muscular boy with brown spiky hair and had blue eyes and was about 5'10. "Hey Derek, what's up?" said Skyler. "Hey Dest, how are you?" said Hope. "Yo Sky, nothing just really bored, how about you?" said Derek. "Hi Hope, I'm good how about you?" said Destiny. "I can't believe we are all in the same class together" said Hope. "Yeah it's just so weird" said Destiny. They went on talking about how their summer vacation was and everything. Derek's summer vacation was really boring and he just went out here and there and went to the mall with Skyler, Hope, and Destiny. Destiny's summer was good and she did a lot. First she went to visit her grandparents in Florida and then she went to California to visit her aunt and uncle. Before they knew it, it was time to go to their next class and they went to their next 3 classes and then they went to lunch and sat outside in the grass.

Outside everyone met up and ate lunch. Destiny, Derek, Skyler, Dillon, and Hope met there. They all sat down and started to eat lunch when they noticed that a girl and a boy were sitting alone and they didn't look to happy. "They must be new here" said Hope. "Yeah looks like it, maybe we should go talk to them" said Derek. Skyler was looking at them and at that moment he felt a cold wind hit his neck. "I'll go and talk to them" said Skyler. Skyler got up and walked over to the two kids sitting at the picnic table. "Hey, umm are you guys new here?" said Skyler. "Yeah, we just moved here this summer. My names Merrick and this is Kelly" said Merrick. "Hi, nice to meet you" said Kelly. "So are you two brother and sister?" said Skyler. "No, we're cousins" said Kelly. "Oh, ok. Well do you guys want to come and sit with me and my friends?" said Skyler. "Sure, will they care?" said Merrick. "No, I think they'll like you" said Skyler. Merrick and Kelly got up and walked with Skyler over to everyone. "Hey guys this is Merrick and Kelly" said Skyler. Merrick was a muscular boy with black hair and had blue eyes. Kelly was a beautiful girl with long black hair and had gray eyes. Everyone said hi and they sat down and continued eating lunch. Merrick stopped eating and turned around to his school bag and took out a book and started to read. It was a really old book that had the letters WOTN on the cover. Skyler was wondering what it meant and he really wanted to find out. "What kind of book are you reading?" said Skyler. "A supernatural book" said Merrick. "What's it about?" said Hope. "It's about a religion" said Merrick. "What kind of religion?" said Destiny. "It's a book about Wicca or witchcraft" said Merrick. "Oh……ok" said Derek looking at him weird. "Why are you looking at me like that?" said Merrick. "Because I always thought that Wicca was about worshipping the devil" said Derek. "It's not at all like that. Wicca is a nature based religion about nurturing all of nature and preserving it and honoring the God and Goddess" said Kelly. "Oh……Sounds like a really nice religion. Now do you have to be straight to be in this religion?" asked Dillon. "No you don't have to be straight it doesn't really matter" said Kelly. "Oh, ok" said Dillon. "Do you guys want to learn more about it?" asked Merrick. Everyone nodded and started to think what he was going to say. "Then we can go to this Wicca store I know of that's not to far from the school" said Merrick. "Sounds like fun" said Hope. "We should definitely go there Friday or maybe over the weekend" said Skyler. "When do you guys want to go?" said Kelly. "I think we should go on Friday since we have a half day" said Dillon. Everyone agreed so they decided to go on Friday after school and little did they know that go to that Wicca store would changed their lives forever…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm kinda new at this so if it's not good please tell me. Oh and sorry for it being so short.


End file.
